


Scooby Dooby Dong and The Gender Neutral Prom Court

by naughtyscooby420 (soft_pigeon)



Series: Scooby Dooby Dong [3]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies), United States Government
Genre: High School AU, NSFW, Prom, School Dance, Smut, Waxing, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_pigeon/pseuds/naughtyscooby420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“HELLLOOOOOO Mystery High! And welcum to the annual Prom Court  Assembly!” Fred Jones SCREAMED into the mic. “This year we’ve implicated a Gender Neutral Prom Court™, which means we’ve changed absolutely nothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Dooby Dong and The Gender Neutral Prom Court

“HELLLOOOOOO Mystery High! And welcum to the annual Prom Court Assembly!” Fred Jones SCREAMED into the mic. “This year we’ve implicated a Gender Neutral Prom Court™, which means we’ve changed absolutely nothing.”

In the stands, thousands shouted for their school pride. Straight males everywhere pulled out their genitalia and jerked forcefully with tears in their eyes

“Not yet!” Fred scolded. “First lets see a Man™ do something UnManly, something not usually done by...Heterosexual Males™...Your donations have arrived and the results are in. The grade with the most money donated to the Wax-It-Off competition are the freshman because they still believe in gender roles and make rape jokes! 

“Boy oh boy!” Scrappy squeaked from the stands. “I can’t wait to get my doggy hairs ripped off my youthful body in a display of manliness and waxing!”

Fred grinned a wide, sexy, grin. He made eye contact with the other freshman contestant, Mr. O, and gently stroked his own hard nipple. “LET THE DEGRADATION BEGIN.”

Scooby meandered up to the two boys with a strip of hot wax, ready to free them from themselves. He leaned down, revealing his erect cock and “accidentally” rubbed it on Mr. O, leaving a wet trail of slosh behind. On the count of three, Scooby ripped the wax from The Leg. Mr. O didn’t even flinch because he’s 12 and he doesn't have leg hair. Scrappy Doo immediately begun to bleed from his eyes out of fear. He was next…

“SCOOBY….” Yelled Velma from the band bleachers. “WAX HIS DOG BUSSY!”

Obama peeked out from behind the podium, watching Scooby drip hot wax from his sad penis onto Scrappy’s bussy. “Aah...Well. This Nation…doesn’t need me.” Fred grabbed him and shoved him back in his asshole.

 

Scooby teared the wax strip off of Scrappy’s ripe bum and Scrappy immediately began hemorrhaging. He came a forceful load. Fred shook his head out of disgust.

 

“Alright, Gang...” Said Fred “Lets introduce our prom court… Four NORMAL boys and four NORMAL girls. It’s gender neutral because all two genders are represented :)”  
All the nonbinary kids were suddenly SUCCed by a forceful wind that swooced them into Fred’s gaping anus. They don’t exist unless the straights say they do…They never have...they never will…

Fred sighed at the forceful release and tightening of his schphincter. “Anyways, heres the prom royalty girls: Megan Lungcancer, Daphne Blake, Sasha Fiance, and Mrs. K.” The girls stepped out onto the gym floor, looking dazed and also really hypocritical. “And for the boys, we have: Norville “Shaggy” Rogers, Jesus Christ our Savior, Donald Trump, and….me.” He winked with both eyes. “This year, we’ve changed things up a bit. A gender neuter prom count means we have to have gender neutral spousal abuse, so now...Even though we counted your votes, nothing actually matters in this lifetime. So, LET THE GAMES BEGIN.”

The excessively loud and racist drama teacher reached for the mic and shouted a battle cry: “WELCOME TO: THE FIRST ANNUAL PROM FIGHT! NAKED...AND...AFRAID!” 

The contestants all removed their clothing with a swift haste. It was clear that Fred Jones had the upper hand. Not only was he the most popular gender-conforming student at Mystery High, but he also had the strongest butthole of all of them. Jesus was the underdog because he’s a pacifist and his dad never let him get into real fights.

 

As soon as the bell rang to begin the fight, Sasha Fiance died of a heart disease because she was too #salty.

Mrs. K and Donald Trump rushed towards each other and their throats expanded. They had every intention to kill, but when they saw the harsh prejudice in each others eyes, they collided with lips instead of fists. Jesus shook his head at them, and Daddy God cried a small tear, forcing K and Trump with his mighty hand straight down to Hell. 

Megan Lungcancer realized what she was up against. She should’ve never made a video emphasising how normal she was. “Hey, student body, help me out!”

 

“She doesn’t even go here!” Yelled Velma, still at the band bleachers even though the rest of the band had left. Velma chucked an empty beer bottle towards Megan and she died on impact. Her boyfriend shrugged and moved onto the next girl.

 

The drama teacher pulled Daphne’s frail naked body out of the ruckus. “OKAY SO WE HAVE OUR GENDER NEUTRAL PROM QUEEN! WHO WILL BE CROWNED KING?”

Shaggy surrendered, shaking with fear. He begun to lick Fred’s asshole rapidly in submission. Scooby clapped and stood up in the stands. He remembered their time together with fondness, and always cherished those memories.

 

After Shaggy walked off of the gym floor and into Scooby’s paws, only Fred Jones and Jesus Christ were left. God looked favorably upon Fred and his widening anus. God’s gigantic cock came crashing through the gym ceiling and slurped up the body of Jesus Christ.

The unnamed drama teacher yanked Fred by the anal folds onto the podium and the crowd cheered. “NOW ANNOUNCING, GENDER NEUTRAL KING AND QUEEN: FRED JONES AND DAPHNE BLAKE!”

The gym roared! The clothing of the student body suddenly vanished and they grabbed the genitalia of their fellow classmates sitting next to them. Suddenly, MHS was connected in a way they'd never been before...In a giant jerk circle. The prom royalty cried tears of joy; They’d finally made Mystery High Gender Neutral.


End file.
